It is known from DE 38 28 372 A1 to provide cams on a cover disk, which cams are displaceable in the radial direction. It is possible, by the use of these cams, to form sections on the cover disk which, when being scanned, or traced by the control lever, block a work movement of a tool. It is possible to match the cover disk to the respective production process by a suitable distribution of the sections on the cover disk. Moreover, cover disks are generally known and which are comprised of several partial cover disks. The several partial cover disks are displaced, relative to each other, by motors in order to make a change between modes of production. However, in both of the above-described cases, the construction of the cover disk and of the cylinder is very complex and includes many individual parts. The result is that a switch between modes of production is very complicated and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,499 discloses a cylinder for processing flat material, and having a cylinder body which is rotatable around a cylinder axis, and on which cylinder body controllable tools are arranged. These tools are controlled by a cam disk and by a cover disk. These disks have sectors of different radii.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,993 discloses a cylinder for processing flat material, and having a cylinder body which is rotatable around a cylinder axis. At least one group of several tools is uniformly arranged over the circumference of the cylinder body, which tools are arranged for performing a work movement with respect to the cylinder body. The tools are couples to a control arrangement for driving the work movement, to a stationary cam disk, which is scanned by a control arrangement of each tool, and to a rotatable cover disk that is coupled to the rotation of the cylinder body, and which is scanned by the control arrangement of each tool. The cylinder has an operating mode triple collating operation.